dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Bee
Queen Zazzala of Korll (aka Queen Bee) is the leader of the hive-world Korll and lives only for the interstellar expansion of her species. As a result she has clashed frequently with the Justice League of America during their early adventures. After numerous defeats while attempting to subjugate Earth into her interstellar empire, Zazzala has acquired leadership of the H.I.V.E. organization and has formed an alliance with Brainiac to further her ambitions of galactic conquest. Background The leader of the hive-world Korll and its ever-expanding empire, when Queen Zazzala sought to find a potion of immortality she encountered and was defeated by the Justice League of America. Not to be dissuaded she threatened to destroy the Earth if the JLA did not find the potion for her and, despite some trickery from Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), she was ultimately successful. Zazzala continued on to fight the JLA or individual members likes Superman in a bid to whittle down the Earth's defenses. She even later formed her own team of super villains in a bid to destroy the JLA, however this team was very short-lived and disbanded after one battle against the team. When Lex Luthor contacted her to join his Injustice Gang, she agreed in exchange for a percentage of Earth's population to become her drones. Her main effort was concentrated on New York City where she forced many of the citizens to craft an "egg matrix" out of local supplies as a way to secure even more mind-control. She attempted to brainwash Hal Jordan and Steel, ultimately the heroes alongside Wonder Woman and Big Barda defeated Zazzala by using a Boom Tube to teleport her and her army back to Korll. Later, following the Infinite Crisis, Zazzala and her drones joined Lex Luthor's new Secret Society of Super-Villains. The Queen became the leader of the H.I.V.E., a multi-national criminal enterprise. Combat Statistics *Queen Bee (Metropolis Metrodome) *Queen Bee (H.I.V.E Base) Involvement * Queen Bee has thrown in her lot with Brainiac, using her swarms to assist him in the recovery of exobytes. Early in the career of new Society and JLA recruits, Zazzala sets up operations in the Metropolis Metrodome, stealing LexCorp technology. *Queen Bee is fought as a boss in the HIVE Base Duo. Two Royal Guardsmen must be defeated before the player can attack her. During the fight she can mind-control several Protostar-SL to attack the player. *Queen Bee is one of the holographic projections during the Titans Training Sim. *According to The Rebirth of H.I.V.E. (Investigations), Queen Bee was killed by the H.I.V.E. Master (Titans: The Machine) Heroes * Superman assigns new heroes the task of defeating Queen Bee at the Metrodome. Queen Bee later hypnotizes Booster Gold to fight the heroes. Villains * Luthor assigns his proteges to disrupt the theft of LexCorp equipment and defeat Queen Bee. Known Drops *HIVE Stinger's Cloak *Royal Guardian's Chestguard Trivia * Zazzala first appeared in Justice League of America #23 (November 1963). * Zazzala is voiced by Cyndi Williams. * Possibly a species trait, Zazzala and her drones are unable to perceive the color red. As such anything covered in the color red is invisible to their eyes. * Once she became Queen, Zazzala had her drones create and attach a gauntlet to her arm which can fire poison-tipped stingers in similar fashion to a bee. * Zazzala is naturally able to produce and use the pheromone Hypno Pollen which she uses to seduce and control sentient beings. She is also able to control bees and other such insects. Gallery File:CharModelQueenBee.png|'Character Model' File:HIVEBrainiac.jpg File:2080240-queen_bee_2.jpg File:2080241queenbee3.jpg File:ZazzalaMetrodome.jpg File:ZazzalaMoonbase.jpg File:HIVE1.png See also * H.I.V.E. External links *Queen Bee DC Database Category:Villains Category:H.I.V.E. Category:Mental powers Category:Meta Category:Female Category:Justice League Enemies